swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
New Users and Content Submissions
Welcome to Star Wars: Bloodlines Wikia. This site and the content within are designed to compliment the West End Games Star Wars D6 Role-Playing game which ended it's run back in the early 2000's. Most of the content within the wikia is custom, cross-over, or "homebrew" content from other genres of Science Fiction and Fantasy works, along with articles that are considered canon. This wikia is strictly NOT FOR PROFIT. All content is for entertainment only and is not considered canon with the timelines and events of the Star Wars franchise. There are articles that are considered canon and hold to the officially confirmed events/timeline set forth by Lucasfilms. All rights go to their respective authors and creators. Similarities to people, places, and events are strictly for game purposes and are no means intended to bear any resemblance to real life people, places, or events. Images used within are to be considered a "Fantasy Casting" when the images depict an actual person, place, or situation. Images are used under the premise of the Fair Use Act, with no infringement of copyright intended. Statistical information is often included more so for demonstrative or educational purposes, under the Fair Use Act also. Custom Images can be used as long as ownership is not claimed for work that is reposted from this site. We believe in a sharing policy, but please, give credit where credit is due. If you did not create the image, stats, or story, do not claim it or action will be taken. A vast majority of the content within this wikia is designed for use during a Rebellion Era campaign of WEG Star Wars D6 RPG, 2nd Edition. There are, however, some articles and content that are used as backstory which can be used in campaigns prior to the Clone Wars Era or Post-Endor, New Republic/New Jedi Order Era. Any articles submitted should follow the general template layout already established by other such like articles. Any articles should also follow these simple rules: *Attempt to keep content within a sphere of Continuity-No articles should deviate the main storyline from the SW films or EU content as laid out by Lucasfilms. This includes killing/death of major story characters, close relatives of major characters becoming prominent storylines, and romances relationships with major storyline characters. E.I. Luke Skywalker will marry Mara Jade in the EU Legends content, but will not have a romance and produce offspring with a custom-created character prior to this. Chewbacca will die during the Yuuzhan Vong war, not before. In LFG Canon, Han Solo will die during the mission to Starkiller Base and Luke will die during the events of The Last Jedi. **Any Deviation from the main storyline must be marked at the top of the article as non-canon, speculative content that is user created and does not fall into the Continuity of the normal timeline. *'Style/Formatting'When contributing a page/article or editing content, make sure that articles are written in past-tense, so as to preserve a set style for all pages. Present-tense and Furture-tense is not to be used in the main body of the article. Present-tense is allowed in the RPG D6 Stats section, however. *Game Balance is of utmost importance-If a Tramp Freighter is flying around the galaxy with a Axial Laser attached to it, capable of destroying planets, it does not belong here. The ultra-cool, power-gaming content that some players desire for simple entertainment does not fit with the majority of the content in place in this wikia. Almost all articles within are for the purpose of telling a story that fits with the Star Wars galaxy as George Lucas has intended it. Submit a request to an administrator if you have questions on an article you would like to submit, but feel it may upset the feel of the game. *No illegal content-This will constitute any uncensored images of individuals engaged in acts which may be construed as sexual in nature or depict a sexually suggestive nature that is illegal or immoral. This site is for all ages and this will not be tolerated. Content submitted that is questionable in nature should be approved by an administrator prior to submission. Any violations of this will be reported to the proper authorities immediately. *Do not change any submissions that are not your own without talking to an administrator or the original submitter first. This does not count towards grammar corrections, changes to templates/infoboxes, or content links that become active at a later date after the original article was submitted. Administrators reserve the right to add to, delete, and/or edit any article submitted without prior approval. *Articles submitted to this wiki are credited to the original authors/creators/source. Once an article/page becomes part of the Bloodlines Anthology wiki, it is, at administrator's discretion, owned as part of the Bloodlines Anthology wiki and can be amended as such. If a contributor does not wish to have edits done to content or is not comfortable with changes being made to pages/articles, contact the administrators with requests. The other option is to create a link page to the original content with a brief summary of the original content included prior to the link. *Violations of any of these guidelines can result in immediate ban of IP from this wikia and a report to the Wikia Administration Team. *Please attempt to credit the source or creator of content submitted here. This can come later and is not a necessity, but would bestow honor to the creator(s) for their hard work. *In an effort to gather lore and game statistics in one place, we ask that Wookieepedia, the Star Wars Wiki, be used as reference. The merging of Wookieepedia articles with roleplaying stats only serves to enhance the content on this site. *Link(s) to off-site or in-site content is strongly encouraged! Category:Administrative